Valentine Chocolates
by FairySinGirl
Summary: I think the title pretty much speaks for itself. My OC Keira makes chocolates for everyone for Valentine's Day, followed by a bit of insanity, and some Lokeira fluff.
**Valentine Chocolates
** **(It's Valentine's Day, and most of the Avengers are off celebrating it: mainly Tony and Pepper, Clint and Natasha, Thor and Jane, and even Loki and Keira. And of course, they also have to explain to Thor and Loki about what Valentine's Day is considering they don't actually have any Midgard holidays on Asgard. And there will be chocolate involved as well. Oh yes, lots of chocolate! CHOCOLATE! And did I also mention sugar cookies too?  
** **Tony: Whoa, somebody's a little hyped up on sugar there.  
** **Mew Sakura: What? I can't help it if I like chocolate and sugar cookies, or if I get really hyper just thinking about it. Anyway, onto the disclaimer now. I really wish I did, but sadly I do not own any of the Avengers or Loki. I just own Keira.)**

* * *

 **Valentine Chocolates**

Valentine's Day. Normally Keira Hart would just shrug it off as nothing special, but not this time. This time she was determined to create the best Valentine's Day for her and Loki. That was how she found herself in the kitchen of Avengers Tower that morning humming to herself as she was making some Valentine chocolates such as fudge and chocolate mousse, as well as baking heart-shaped sugar cookies for everyone, especially Loki. Speaking of which...

"Loki, I know you're there," Keira said without turning around. "And you'll just have to wait if you want some."

Loki smirked. "I see you are becoming more perceptive to my presence."

Keira grinned as she then turned around to face him. "But of course, it's because I've become so familiar with your presence that I've been able to sense you so well. Even when I'm not looking." She winked as she said that last part, pulling him towards her and kissing him. "And that was just to say Happy Valentine's Day, my mischievous prince."

Loki revealed a mischievous smirk at that, but then suddenly became confused. "What is Valentine's Day?"

Keira suddenly felt like an idiot, and cursed herself for forgetting that Asgard doesn't have any of the holidays Midgard does. So she then began to explain Valentine's Day to him, while he listened with interest. Although Keira soon found herself blushing as she was explaining.

"Whoa, hey is it just me or is Keira actually unusually chipper today?" Tony pointed out, though half jokingly.

Loki gave him a questioning look at that. "You think she should not have any reason to be?" he queried.

"Well I just mean that she's not usually this chipper on Valentine's Day- and hey, is that fudge?" Tony suddenly asked, suddenly reaching for some only to get his hand whacked by a wooden spoon.

Keira glared at him. "Keep your grubby hands out of it!"

Loki snickered at Tony's expression while taking advantage of the distraction to sneak some of the fudge for himself.

"Hey! Loki, not you too!" Keira exclaimed.

Loki smirked mischievously. "I have Stark to thank for distracting you."

"You're welcome, Reindeer Games," a grinning Tony replied.

Keira rolled her eyes. "Figures you'd both be in cahoots after anything chocolate."

"Perhaps you should not have introduced me to chocolate then," Loki replied, still smirking. "And ice cream."

"And I think I may be starting to regret it now, considering you're now becoming obsessed with chocolate and ice cream," Keira stated dryly.

"Chocolate ice cream?" Tony suggested.

"Really Tony? You just had to add to his obsession?" Keira replied.

"Too late to take it back, though," Tony said, as Loki was now rummaging through the freezer and pulling out a tub of chocolate ice cream. "What do you know? There actually was a tub of chocolate ice cream in the freezer," Tony added jokingly.

"Which I will not be sharing," Loki told him before getting himself a spoon out the drawer and began eating the ice cream straight from the tub.

"That's ok, because there's still chocolate," Tony said gleefully, sneaking a piece of fudge while Keira wasn't looking and ate it just as she turned to glare at him.

"Teehee! Oh the Frozen irony," a new voice stated, and the three of them turned to see a girl about Keira's age with snowy white hair and gray-brown eyes entering the kitchen. "You know, 'cause of the song For the First Time In Forever when she says the line _'I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face',_ " she added.

Tony grinned. "Didn't know we were Disney bashing again, because there's more Frozen irony to go along with that too. The sudden appearance of Elsa here in the kitchen of Avengers Tower."

Amy Winters smirked. " _Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore,_ " she sang while creating flurries with her ice powers.

Keira giggled as she joined in. "'And what is that amazing smell?' 'Chocolate!'"

Loki just looked at the three of them as though they had finally gone insane.

Keira smirked. "Loki, _join the insanity~_ ," she said in an eerie-sounding voice.

Loki thought for a moment before he suddenly remembered when Keira had wanted to build a snowman on Jotunheim. Smirking, he replied with, " _Do you want to build a snowman?_ " Which was then followed by one of his hands taking on the icy-blue color of his Jotun form, which took both Tony and Amy by surprise although they didn't say anything, and used his Frost Giant magic to build a snowman.

"Well, that's new in terms of ice magic," Tony just had to comment, though at least Loki could tell he wasn't joking around when he said it. "Although Amy's already been spoken for as Elsa." And of course, he just had to add a joke in afterwards.

Keira shot him a glare. "Really, Tony? Here I thought you were actually being serious with that comment."

"But I was being completely serious," Tony protested.

"Right, I'm sure you were," Keira stated sarcastically. "Loki's really sensitive about revealing his Jotun form, and then you just had to go and make an Elsa joke about it."

Tony suddenly looked regretful after that, before he realized one thing she had just said. "Wait, what did you mean by J-"

"It's only another form that I have, if you wish to know," Loki said simply before going back to his ice cream.

Amy, meanwhile, decided to change the mood again. "So anyway, more Disney?" she suggested cheerfully. "How about this one? _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._ "

Keira grinned. "I love Tangled! 'Frying pans! Who knew, right?' Or how about this one? _I've got a dream, I've got a dream, I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam. And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower, like everybody else I've got a dream._ "

"Hey Keira, I think your cookies might be burning," Tony suddenly pointed out.

"Huh?" Keira looked over towards the oven where she had a batch of sugar cookies baking. "Aah! My sugar cookies!" she exclaimed after seeing they were burned. "Why didn't anyone think to tell me?!"

"I would assume it was because you were distracted by your little 'Disney fest', as you called it," Loki replied.

"Way to go, Tony, you just started a kitchen drama," Amy stated sarcastically.

Loki, meanwhile, suddenly couldn't hide his snickering.

"Wait a minute," Keira suddenly said. "Loki!"

"I have no idea what you could be referring to," Loki replied innocently.

"Uh huh, right, I'm sure you don't," Keira replied sarcastically, taking the tub of ice cream from him.

"Oh fine, I will undo it," Loki said sulkily, waving his hand and the illusion of burned cookies disappeared to reveal the perfectly golden cookies they should be. "Do I get my ice cream back?"

"Thank you," Keira replied. "And yes," she handed the ice cream back to him. "And Tony, don't tell me you were also in cahoots with that as well," she added to Tony, because he was the one who had pointed it out.

"Actually I didn't know about it being a prank, I only pointed out that the cookies were burning," Tony admitted.

Amy giggled. "I take it back. It was Loki who caused the kitchen drama, not Tony."

"Alright Loki, what have you done this time?" Thor asked, having just returned from Asgard.

"Why must you always assume as though I may have started another invasion, Thor?" Loki shot back.

"Probably because he still doesn't fully trust whatever mischief you might cause," Amy pointed out. "Er, but I'm probably not helping much am I?" she quickly added after everybody present gave her pointed looks.

"But you did make a good point," Tony stated gleefully. "I mean why else would Point Break still assume that, right?"

"You are not helping either, Stark," Loki told him.

"Really? Because I thought I was," Tony replied jokingly, earning a glare from Loki. "Ok ok, I'll shut up now!"

"And Thor, Loki does have a point," Keira stated. "Besides, it was only a little prank, nothing more."

"Hence the kitchen drama you just heard upon your return from Asgard just now," Amy added, smirking.

"Kitchen drama?" Thor queried.

"Nevermind," Loki told him. "Now do you not have someplace else to be other than bothering us with your idiocy?"

"Ouch," Tony commented.

"Ah yes, I shall not be bothering you for the rest of the day while I am with Jane," Thor told them. And with that, he left to go see Jane.

Amy grinned devilishly. "Sayonara sucker," she said once he had left.

Keira giggled. "Wow Amy, you're terrible!"

"What can I say, right?" Amy replied, still grinning. "At least I didn't say 'later loser', that would have been even worse."

"No, you should have gone with worse," Loki told her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Well anyway, I've got a date with Pepper later on that I should probably get ready for, otherwise I would love to stay for more Disney," Tony suddenly announced, taking a handful of fudge before suddenly leaving the kitchen.

"Hey!" Keira called out after him. "The chocolate's supposed to be for everyone, ya know!"

"And see ya later, alligator," Amy said, before turning back towards Keira and Loki. "Soooooo... More Disney?"

Keira suddenly smirked. "Or how about this one? _'Doe a deer a female deer, ray a drop of golden sun'._ "

" _'Me a name I call myself, far a long long way to run',_ " Amy joined in.

" _'Sew a needle pulling thread, la a note to follow sew',_ " Keira added.

" _'Tea a drink with jam and bread',_ " Amy continued. " _'That will bring us back to doe-'_ "

They soon paused when they noticed Loki's confused expression.

"Oh right, that one's from The Sound of Music," Keira explained. "It's not Disney, but it's a really good musical."

"So is The King and I," Amy added. " _'Getting to know you, getting to feel free and easy'._ "

Keira giggled. "I like that song too. But what's funny is how he always says etcetera," she said.

"Well anyway, I'm off to go do something else now," Amy suddenly said. "Don't wanna interrupt whatever you and Loki were planning to do for Valentine's Day."

"Let me guess, you finally have a boyfriend now?" Keira inquired.

"Nah, I'm perfectly content as I am," Amy admitted. "But let me know if another Asgardian prince happens to fall from the sky so I can be the first to snatch him away before someone else beats me to him," she added, grinning slyly.

Loki snickered. "Oh, I understand now," he said, green eyes practically gleaming with mischief. "You wish to have your own Asgardian prince, which is why you will not go out with anyone else. Unfortunately, though, only Thor and I fit that category."

"Aww, rats," Amy stated in mock dejection. "Oh well."

"Or we could commence Operation: Help Amy Find A Boyfriend," Keira replied.

"Meh, I'll pass, but thanks anyway. I've always been more of a lone wolf kinda girl anyway," Amy replied, before leaving the two alone.

Keira and Loki exchanged glances with one another before shrugging.

"So, what now?" Keira asked, clearly showing that she was bored now. "And I mean besides eating chocolate and ice cream all day," she added after seeing Loki sneak another handful of chocolate.

"Again, I have no idea what you could be referring to," Loki replied, smirking.

Keira smirked in reply. "Right, I'm sure," she said sarcastically, her own hazel eyes gleaming with mischief as Loki pulled her in for another kiss. And the couple then decided to just spend the rest of the day kissing.

* * *

 **Sorry for the crappy ending, but I'm just not very good at writing anything romantic and nor am I a romance sort of person. So I hope you still enjoyed the little Lokeira fluff at the end. Lokeira being Loki paired with my OC Keira, of course. And I was originally gonna post this on Valentine's Day, but I hope you still like my Lokeira Valentine's Day fluff anyway. With chocolate, I might add. CHOCOLATE!~ And Amy Winters is another Avenger OC of mine that I created, and Keira's best friend. And yes she has ice powers, hence why Tony calls her Elsa (much like how he calls Clint Legolas because both are archers). Oh yeah, I never did mention Keira's powers now did I? Her power is fire, and she can also create wings out of her flames to fly with (much like a dragon or a phoenix). And for their Avenger identities: Amy's is Frostbite, and I don't really have an exact one for Keira so I just say that she goes by many. Anyway, that's just a brief explanation.** **And with that said, I hope you all enjoy this, even though it's a failed attempt at a romance fic. But like I said, I completely suck at romance. But it should still be enjoyable anyway. ^_^ Until next time. Mew Sakura out.**


End file.
